Samurai Ravenwing
Samurai Ravenwing is the Hundred Ninety-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It was released in November 18, 2017. Synopsis Lelouch Ōtsutsuki, who was formerly a member of the Metarex, falls in love with Miwa Tomoe. Their relationships only takes place in the Metal Way Galaxy. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Wrath of the Metarex= While Shinichi's group in the Consular, They are being pursued by Imperial TIE fighters. Flipping the switch to take them to lightspeed, Paul Solo realizes (with reluctant help from Pinkie Pie) that the hyperdrive has been damaged. While trying to fix the hyperdrive system, Shinichi enters an asteroid field and all the way to the Metal Way Galaxy to hamper pursuit thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. While arriving at the Planet Freedom, the leader of the robots, Dark Oak, appears and draws his sword. Ad Shinichi didn't hesitate to greet Dark Oak in his Eight Headed Serpent form, he is thrown back. Dark Oak demands that Shinichi give up the Chaos Emeralds. Initially Shinichi refused, but Pinkie Pie tells Shinichi and gives it to Dark Oak, Shinichi is aware of Pinkie Pie's words and listened to her. When Shinichi asked what are they or are they an ally to the Eggman, Dark Oak identifies himself as the leader of the Metarex. When Pinkie Pie shows Dark Oak a Mountain sized, Planet Eggs Planet Eggs, Dark Oak is pleased of Pinkie Pie's offer. Just then the stars start falling and the three of them spot one that is falling strangely. It barely misses them and crashes a few yards away. The Shinichi, Paul Solo and Pinkie Pie go to explore and find an unconscious plant-like female alien girl on the ground next to the crashed spaceship. Cosmo explains that the crystal is a Planet Egg and without it, all life in the planet will slowly die. The robot grabs the crystal and begins to leave. Shinichi destroys it. Shinichi orders the crew of the Consular to set a course to Planet Breezy. Shinichi's group battled the Metarex there and finally, Shinichi orders Pinkie Pie to set a course to the Metarex Fortress. A Hologram of Dark Oak congratulates Shinichi for demolishing all of his troops but tells him that every battle against the Metarex in only delaying Alien Kingdom the inevitable and accepts Shinichi's challenge by saying that he will not interfere with the Forestation Project. |-|Retribution of Shinichi Gekko= Meanwhile, Ayame lands on the marshy Nexus Planet, swamping her X-wing in the process. There, she discovers a diminutive and eccentric figure who fiddles around with Ayame's gear. After Ayame tells him that he is looking for a guardian, the being offers to take Ayame to Paul Ōtsutsuki. When Shinichi's group arrived at Green Gate, Baron orders the entirety of Eggman's army to begin sweeping the Metarex. As they discover the Truth, Shinichi's group that this planet is not only Cosmo's homeworld, but the Metarex's as well. They also discover that male versions of Cosmo's people were able to transform into huge dinosaur-like beings to protect their planet from an alien invasion. However, a few of them wanted to be able to completely destroy the alien horde, and so crystallized their world's Planet Egg in order to keep the transformation from sapping their energy. They eventually led to the abandonment of the planet and transformed into the Metarex. Cosmo, horrified by the fact that the Metarex are using her to spy on them, intends to leave, but Paul Buxaplenty reassures her that they all will help her defeat the Metarex. Unfortunately Eggman's Armada reach (0-0-0), they find the Metarex fleet there, ready while a Planet Egg warps in from another universe. The Egg is in the center of a planet of water, which, combined with the light of the Chaos Emeralds, help Dark Oak, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf to mutate into a giant plant-dragon named Final Mova. |-|Death of Final Mova= Shinichi's Consular crew uses the main gun from their ship to fire at Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf, destroying them. Suddenly however, Dark Oak's planet begins condensing into a giant seed-like object. Instead, it has shred its crust and transformed into a black planet. Realizing that the Metarex's plot to rule the galaxy has been foiled, Dark Oak begins his plan to destroy Shinichi but failed when the Egg Ragnarok fired it's superlaser at him. Dark Oak's corrupted Planet Egg explodes killing Dark Oak in the process. Following Dark Oak's destruction, Lucas was shown in a mysterious location, seemingly reformed and repentant. There, he was greeted by and departed with a form of Earthia. Meanwhile, Lelouch Ōtsutsuki, the sole survivor of the Metarex seemed detached but sad, Lelouch was angry and vowed to destroy the Eggman Empire. At the Mushroom Rebel Fleet's flagship, Twilight is concern for Shinichi Gekko's safety. |-|Fate of the Jinchūriki= Darth Baron enlists the bounty hunter, Koba Fett, to find the Consular for a "substantial reward". One of the Imperial commanders finally spots the Consular, leading to another pursuit which results in the Consular eluding the Empire by making the insanely counter intuitive move of attacking the lead Star Destroyer. However, at the last moment, the ship veers off and secretly attaches itself to the rear of the cruiser's command tower, which is not extensively covered by sensors, making it appear to have vanished from the Destroyer's point of view. Days later, while having a conversation with Paul Ōtsutsuki and at the same time playing chess, Ayame is shocked that Cascade's God Tree has been discovered by the people of Cascade and the Jinchūriki of the Past. Paul Ōtsutsuki later revealed that he had consumed the God Tree's Chakra Fruit so that he let the Humans and Seedrians but failed when Momoshiki Palpatine had to tell Lucas that the dream of protecting the Seedrians was by violence which he believed. At that time, Lelouch enters the house with his friend, Aqua claiming he can turn the situation on the chess table in under 10 minutes. He starts his game by moving the King, foreshadowing a pivotal point later on. |-|Eventual Discovery= When the Egg Fleet disperses to search for the Consular, the Rebels wait for the ship to do its standard dump of refuse before jumping, then detach to float away with it. The Consular's hyperdrive needs repairs, so they seek help from the Inklings from the planet Saint Aquarius. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter Koba Fett had deduced the Consular's escape method and had his ship jettisoned with the waste to stealthily follow the fugitives. The next day, Ayame, Paul Ōtsutsuki is impressed to have been beaten at chess by Lelouch. Aqua compliments Lelouch on his victory, and is happy that the ego of the nobles will force them to pay, which he notes also made them lose. Paul Ōtsutsuki also makes a hint on the difference between Ōtsutsuki and Imperials (most likely in a derogatory manner), but as they walk out, they are interrupted by the Stella Louise's "heart-breaking" speech of celebrating Eggman Day. She is however surprised by pressing news and bursts, under the vigilant eyes of Diethard. |-|The Blood Waker= Upon arrival at Inkopolis in Planet Saint Aquarius, Shinichi's Consular group are greeted and welcomed by the population of Inklings and Jellyfish, Cap'n Cuttlefish, the Squid Sisters and Jelonzo. At the same time, Kou Ravenwing reunites with Shinichi and meets up with the Triseraquins, a race of sea monkey-like people who are the keepers of the time machine. Their leader Guiness invites him to dinner to show their friendship. While Jack scarfs down the dinner of sushi, they each talk about their origin stories: how the Triceraquin's home is now under the sea, and how Jack came to be in their time. When asked why he came to their city, one Triceraquin blurts out about their time machine, to which Kou excitedly wants to see. After a while, Cap'n Cuttlefish invited them to a dinner arrangement, which turned out to be a trap, set by Darth Baron, Paul Solo, upon discovering Baron in the dining room, attempted to shoot the Dark Lord with his blaster, only for Baron to effortlessly absorb the bolts with his right hand, and telekinetically pull the smuggler's blaster away from him with his left. Stormtroopers surrounded the Shinichi's Consular group, ensuring their capture while at the same time, Triceraquins planned for Jack to come to the city and be their prisoners so they could barter with Darth Baron. After delivering Jack to Darth Baron, Darth Baron agreed with the Triceraquins and raise the city to be on land again as promised. When asked about payment, Toshiya Gekko gives them nine minimillion dollars and explains to them that the Shinichi is the "Blood Waker". The Triseraquins remained guilty to see Shinichi as the "Blood Waker" and that they would have had Kou killed for nothing. Baron had Solo frozen in carbonite, to test to see if the freezing methods would eventually work in Eggman Empire's disposal. When he is successfully entombed in carbonite in a state of suspended animation, Vader hands over Han to bounty hunter Koba Fett for transportation to Tatooine to receive a bounty from Bubba the Gum. The Dark Lord orders Ringo and the Mayor of Inkopolis to take Shinichi, Pinkie Pie, Big McIntosh, Mr. and Mrs. Cake to the Eggman Fleet Flagship, once again altering the deal he had made with the Triseraquins. However Guiness the Triseraquin has other plans. The Imperials (escorting the prisoners out of Saint Aquarius) are overpowered by Triseraquin Navy, setting Kou and company free and saving Jack to make up for betraying him. After a heart felt apology, and the truth about the time machine had the power of the Great Zapfish to relive his childhood. When the Mayor orders an evacuation of Inkopolis and the Triseraquin city, after a heart felt apology, and the completion of the time machine, the Triceraquins ask if there was any way to repay Shinichi. He gladly accepts a bag of sushi fish from the dinner prior for payment and heads for the Consular, as a new home. At the Flagship, the Halberd II, at the Mushroom Rebel fleet's rendezvous point, Amuro Asuka begin their parts of a most dangerous mission and promised Shinichi Gekko that they will find Link and Princess Zelda and help in on winning Miwa's election with Lelouch Ōtsutsuki and Miwa falling in both arms. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Cosmo ***Ultimate Cosmo **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Earthia **Daisy **Galaxina **Chrysanthemum **Landar **Dark Oak **Red Pine **Yellow Zelkova **Black Narcissus **Pale Bayleaf **Molly **Leon **Paul Ōtsutsuki **Kagura Uchiha **Yoko Gekko **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Squid Sisters **Jelonzo **Off The Hook **Spyke **Hightide Era **Chirpy Chips **Li'l Judd **Judd *Mentioned **Link **Princess Zelda Trivia *This Episode is based on Season 3 of Sonic X. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon